Non or minimally invasive treatment of prostate tumors is a field of increasing interest. High-intensity focused ultrasound (HIFU) therapy of prostate tumors has shown great promise in reducing the side effects of well-established treatments, while still treating the tumor effectively. Most of the clinical cases performed to date have been under ultrasound guidance, but MR guidance holds several benefits that may further improve the clinical outcome of the procedures. In addition to temperature imaging, MR guidance also allows for using MRI for planning of the procedure.
Magnetic resonance acoustic radiation force imaging is a Magnetic Resonance technique which is able to map displacements produced by focused ultrasound pulses. The journal publication McDonnold et al. Med. Phys. 35 (8), August 2008, pages 3748 to 3758 provides a review of magnetic resonance acoustic radiation force imaging and how to apply the technique.
In Holbrook et. al., Med. Phys. 38 (9), September 2011, pages 5081 to 5089 discloses the use of Magnetic Resonance acoustic radiation force imaging to provide a method of visualizing the transducer focus quickly, for High Intensity Focused Ultrasound (HIFU), without damaging tissue to allow accurate execution of a treatment plan.